


I'll Lift You Up

by sweaterpawlyssa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, fluff lots of fluff, idk how to tag???, im sorry, louis is really short, michael is really tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawlyssa/pseuds/sweaterpawlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael likes putting things on the top shelf just so he can get them for louis<br/>but louis is not having it this time </p><p> </p><p>or in which<br/>michael lifts louis to get his chips</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Lift You Up

It _never_ fails.

When Louis and Michael went grocery shopping, Michael would _always_  put all of Louis favorites on the top shelf and he did it on purpose.

He liked the idea of Louis being reliant on him, even if it was for something as silly as getting his tea of the shelf that Louis just _couldn't_ reach.

Louis could fuss and fight all he wanted, but Michael never learned his lesson. 

Louis had already had a very tough day at the studio, and all he wanted was his crisps that just so happened to be on the top shelf. Of course, he couldn't reach and at this moment, he was very angry at Michael. Why couldn't he just put it on the shelf right below that one? He could actually reach that one. 

 

The red haired lad walked into the kitchen, observing his very pouty looking boyfriend who was standing on his tippy toes with his hand out reached for the bag of chips and the back of his shirt riding up a little bit. Michael couldn't hold back the smile that played on his lips. 

He cleared his throat lightly and Louis fell back onto the balls of his feet with a soft huff.

"Is there something you need, darling?" Louis rolled his eyes fondly and crossed his arms. "You need to remember that there are other people that live in this flat, other than you with your ridiculously long body. I happen to have had a very horrible day, and I just want my crisps," He pokes his bottom lip out as he speaks. "and I don't want you to get them for me because that's what you want." 

"Let me lift you up then. You can get them yourself, just like you want with just a little bit of help." Michael let out a soft chuckle and Louis nodded. Louis turned back around with his front pressed against the counter while Michael settled his hands on both of Louis hips and lifted him up. The older lad grabbed the chips and Michael slowly let him down with a smile.  "There." He whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his older boyfriends cheek. 

It's safe to say that Louis was no longer mad at his precious little kitten. 


End file.
